


sick like me

by dustysadderdaze



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Teasing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustysadderdaze/pseuds/dustysadderdaze
Summary: Hyuck's got a filthy mind, and Jeno can't deny that he loves it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	sick like me

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this has been sitting in my google docs for quite sometime so I thought I'd upload it. Just a fair warning since it isn't everyone's cup of tea, but there IS mild watersports, nothing too detailed. Enjoy <3

Jeno had to have been dreaming- there’s no way Donghyuck had brought up hard kinks over dinner. But should he really be surprised? He’d known him for years and he was never great at reading the mood or using a filter. Jeno’s eyes flitted up from his dinner plate, blinking rapidly. Had he heard that right? Did Donghyuck really utter the words, casually at that, after popping a piece of chicken into his mouth, “have you ever considered overstimulation?”

Apparently he had, because then he was staring at him with those wide, adorable, almost innocent doe eyes, and demanding, “Jen? Did you hear me? Don’t stare at me like that, you’re making me nervous.”

He finally unstuck his tongue from the top of his mouth and nodded, mumbling, “yeah, I heard you, Hyuckie.” His mind was going round and round, already asking a million questions. Overstimulation on him? Using what? And for how long? He was a good boy, he’d never done anything wrong ever (except finish off Hyuck’s favourite candy- that was ONE time!), so for WHAT reason was Hyuck using him like a guinea pig to try out new things? To be fair, yes, he’d considered it. He’d actually considered it a lot, more than he was okay with admitting to. Contrary to what their entire friend group thought, he was a curious little closeted freak. 

“And? Have you?” his eyes bored into him as he tipped his class back on his lips, finishing off whatever fruity alcohol he’d gotten his hands on this time around.

He set his fork down, folding his hands in his lap, breathing deeply, deciding on how he’d answer such a question. “Yes, I’ve considered it,” he finally responded, his head nodding along with his words. 

Donghyuck’s lips twitched up into a small smirk, mischieviousness shining in his gaze- whoever thought he was a pure little angel could go fuck themselves. “Is that so?” he propped his elbow on the table- terrible dinner etiquette, Jeno noted for about the five millionth time since they’d met- chin resting in the cradle of his palm.

“Yes, Hyuck,” was he already tired of the games today? Perhaps. He just wanted his best friend to jump right to the point. 

“Would you consider trying it out with me?” his tone took a more seriousness and Hyuck leaned forward in his seat. Instantly he knew his answer- even though it intimidated him, he knew he’d be taken care of. 

“Not today, but… definitely. I wanna try it out.” he shoves food into his mouth so he doesn’t say anything embarrassing, turning his gaze down to his nearly empty plate. Yes, he got shy easily, and what about it?

“Of course. I’ll run by the sex shop later, get some new toys, and you can let me know when you want me to ruin you,” Hyuck replied casually, that smirk back on his face. If he could get away with wringing his neck, he would. And if he had a dollar for every toy Hyuck owned, he could buy himself a new recording studio, WITH all the equipment.

Maybe it was a terrible idea for them to be roommates, because that meant Hyuck could tease him whenever he pleased. Maybe he should consider getting his own place- his thoughts were going wild before Hyuck snapped his fingers right in front of his face, snapping him out of it. “You were staring, pretty boy. A picture would last you longer. You have plenty of me saved on your phone.”

Jeno rolled his eyes and picked his plate up, snatching Hyuck’s and walked as fast as he could to the kitchen to dispose of them.

Finally, on the following Friday- three days had passed- he told him that he was ready. Donghyuck smiled sweetly and told him to go lay down on their shared Queen bed, telling him to relax. And, of course, being the good boy he was, he did exactly what was asked of him. 

Donghyuck sat between his spread legs, wielding what Jeno knew as a hitachi wand. Crawling up his body, he dropped a sweet kiss on his lips, mumbling that they could stop whenever he wanted, and reminding him that he was his good puppy- his face went red at that. Hyuck used the pet name for him often but not often enough that he was desensitized to it. 

It really didn’t take much for him to cum the first few times. Hyuck hadn’t even needed to touch him much, a few flicks of his wrist plus the vibrations against his dick made it almost embarrassingly quick. Both times, Donghyuck leaned down to kitten lick up the cum, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time.

Hyuck’s eyes lit up in delight as Jeno’s cock twitched pathetically, whines creeping up his throat, face thirty different shades of reds and pinks. “You’re so so so pretty, Jen,” he mumbled, dragging the vibrator around the sensitive head. “Think you can handle another orgasm?” he pulled it away from him momentarily, eyes flicking up to his to gauge his reaction. He may be a sadistic little bitch, but Jeno was too good of a boy for him to hurt.

Jeno’s broad chest heaved for a few moments before he finally nodded in affirmation. He’d already gotten through two of them, he could handle another. 

Without any hesitation, the silver haired boy started dragging the toy up and down his cock, flicking the vibrations up to a much faster pace. His eyes flew up in surprise but he balled his fists in the silk sheets, trying his best not to cum too quickly.

However, that did NOT last long when Hyuck leaned down to kitten lick around his slit.

Jeno started to squeal loudly, embarrassingly, reaching down to flap his hands at Hyuck, eyes wide, "Hyuckie, 'm gonna- 'm gonna!" But he couldn't finish his sentence, it was too humiliating. But Hyuck seemed to understand immediately, smugness written all over his face.

“Awh, is the puppy gonna piss on himself? Go on, be a good boy for me. Let go.” his voice was soft, velvety- an indication of when Donghyuck was at his most dangerous. 

And then he was, thighs shaking, a long sigh of relief leaving his pretty mouth. The liquid pooled on his toned tummy. Instantly Donghyuck was grabbing his water bottle off his bedside table, tipping the still cold water between his parted lips, wiping any excess from the corners of his mouth. 

“You did so, so, so well for me, Jen,” he mumbled against his skin- he was kissing all over his face. “Drink up and go jump in the shower.” 

Jeno blinked in surprise at him- Hyuck’s cock was still hard (almost painfully so, he could imagine) against his thigh, and his lips pouted forward. “Don’t you need to get off?” 

Donghyuck only chuckled and tossed some sanitation wipes at him, wiggling his eyebrows. “Oh, trust me. I will be. Seeing you whine and cum a gazillion times was enough to do it for me. Go on, go on.” he shooed him towards the bathroom attached to their bedroom.

Jeno would be lying if he said he didn’t fantasize about doing all that again while he was washing his body.


End file.
